Candy Corn Sheriff
by TekniCAL
Summary: A light hearted tale of Eric & Sookie on Halloween. Submitted for the Eric's Great Pumpkin One Shot Contest.


Eric and His Great Pumpkin One-Shot Contest

Title: Candy Corn Sheriff

Pen-name: TekniCAL

Characters: Eric and Sookie; others are mentioned in passing (no original characters)

Disclaimer: All recognizable characters are the sole property of Charlaine Harris. No copyright infringement intended. But I am completely obsessed with these characters and that I blame CH for!! 

Notes: This is my first FanFic. Thanks to VampLover1 for taking the time to beta for me. Any mistakes left are my own and in no way reflect on her. **passes the candy corn**

It's that time of year already. You know, when school is back in session, it is cooler at night and the crickets are chirping like crazy. Leaves are being shed from trees preparing for the deathly chill of winter. And just when you think you've raked them all up, a strong breeze blows through and adds another pile in your yard.

Yeah, it's THAT season. All the local school kids under the age of 14 are making plans for what or who they are going to be for Halloween, while Wal-mart is already stocking Christmas trees. Depressing.

I am not especially fond of Halloween, never have been. But even more so since my world was turned upside down when the vampires came out of the coffin, so to speak, and Bill Compton walked into my life. Then all those costumes became the real deal in my world.

But one thing I do like about Halloween is the candy. Especially candy corn. And all those miniature candy bars. You can eat about twenty of them and for some reason you don't quite feel as guilty as you would eating a whole candy bar (even though twenty of those little fellas probably equals three regular size candy bars). That's another reason I don't like Halloween so much: it is the beginning of weight-gaining season for me. My normal size 10, size 6 on a good day, becomes size 10 all day, everyday, until some time in January.

I just can't resist candy corn and bite-sized candy bars. So off to Wal-mart I'm headed. I have several other things I'm running low on anyway, including TruBlood for my all too frequent non-food-eating guests.

While cruisin' through the special aisles they have set aside at Wal-mart for Halloween, I come across all the standard costumes that are always popular. I stop in front of the racks, trying to decide if I should even bother flipping through them. I had told Sam I would work the dinner shift at Merlotte's on Halloween night, in order to let Holly and Arlene spend it trick-or-treating with their kids.

Oh, Hell! Might as well take a look. Sam insists that I don't need to dress up, but I know my tips will be better if I just play along.

Flip, flip through the hangers. First one is typical, a witch. Naw... reminds me too much of Amelia. Flip, a vampire. Of course! Complete with cape and fangs. Nope. Too much like the current King of Louisiana, Felipe De Castro. That man, although very handsome, gives me chills just thinking about him. Who walks around in a cape, anyway?

Arghhh. Why am I even doing this? I forge on. Flip, tug, flip... hmmm... a fairy. No. Too close to home with two fairy cousins and a Fairy Prince great-grandfather. Plus, I'm kind of already a fairy of sorts! Ha!

Then flip, there's a werewolf... nope (Alcide)! Flip, a tiger... nope (Quinn)! Flip, a black cat... nope (Bob)! Flip, ahhh! That guy from the Texas Chain Saw Massacre... nope (Jason)!

But wait! Flip, here is an Alice in Wonderland costume. Hmmm... kind of reminds me of Pam, though... well, if Alice had fangs, anyway. I always thought Alice and I shared some similarities too! Hello, rabbit hole!

Flip, flip. Ohhhh. Here is a Dorothy costume from _The Wizard of Oz_. That might be fun! I wonder if I could get Sam to be Toto for the night?! Nawww. He needs to be able to keep people in line at the bar. And a tiny little punter dog will not do the trick!

Oh well. Nothing here screams, "I'm the one! Pick me!" so I take my sacks of candy and pack it on home.

On my way, with my twenty or so bags of various items I definitely didn't have on my list going into Wal-mart, my cell phone rings. I grab it without taking my eyes off the road (I try to be a responsible driver!), and a quick glance at the display reads 'Fangtasia.' Well, well. Haven't heard from those folks in a coon's age. I wonder what's up? Part of me wants to ignore the call, and part of me is dying to talk to Eric. As much as I fight against my (un)natural feelings towards him, they are really hard to ignore. I decide to answer, but not in the usual way.

I flip open my phone and say, "Sookie Stackhouse, the barmaid with fight," you know, a little spin on how Pam usually answers at Fangtasia?! Corny, right? Well, it got whoever was on the other end's attention. I think I almost heard a giggle, and then in that dead-pan bored voice of Pam's I hear, "Well, Sookie, that is a very interesting way to answer the phone. How have you been, my telepathic friend?"

I love that Pam always calls me her 'friend.' Especially since I'm just a mere human. It's endearing. "I'm OK. Actually I think I'm a little high on sugar right now! How about y'all? I haven't heard from you. Do y'all need somethin'?" Might as well cut to the chase, right?

"My master has asked me to call. He is wondering what your plans are for Halloween."

Of course Eric would have asked her to call. Honestly, does he not know how to dial a phone? Sure he does. I've seen him. Argghhh.

"Why is it that the 'Master' doesn't do his own callin'? Is he that afraid of rejection?" I ask with a snigger.

"Honestly, I don't know, Sookie. I don't question his motives. I just do as I am asked. Unlike some of us, I find it sets a good example for the others. You know, what is that saying... lead by example? So, do you have plans?"

Well, I'm not sure what to think about that statement, but I know I should be feeling a little miffed. But I decide just to answer. "Well, I told Sam I would work so that Holly and Arlene are free to take their kids out for trick-or-treating. It's not my favorite holiday, after all, and the tips should be good, if I can just find the right costume!"

"So you will be working until closing, is that correct? Will you be available after that time?"

"I suppose I will be available after my shift, but usually I'm pretty tired. And I'm sure that night will be even more exhausting with all the crazy shit people seem to do on Halloween. What does the 'Master' have in mind?" I asked in a snippy tone. It better not be anything regarding my 'gift.' That is the last thing I'd want to deal with after a long shift on Halloween.

"He honestly didn't say. You know, it's not his particularly favorite holiday either. Especially since our Reveal. You cannot imagine how annoying it is to see even more bloodbags dressed up in half-assed vampire costumes. And there is the whole Halloween Massacre of 1876 in St. Petersburg. That still haunts him."

Oh yeah, I vaguely remember that conversation. "Is that the other Maenad attack that he was involved in? I could see where that might spoil a holiday. I certainly don't want to relive my experience with the Maenad any time soon. Although that might be a fun costume..." I'm rambling. Must be all the candy corn I've consumed on the way back to the house.

"How fun would it be to demand tribute?!" I laugh out loud, forgetting I am still talking to Pam. "Anyway, yeah, I'll be around. Go tell your 'Master.' I'll see you around, Pam." With that, I pulled around to the back of the house to unload my treasures.

The more I think about Halloween night now, the more consumed I am with finding just the right costume. I ask Amelia what she thinks I should be, but honestly, lately she seems to have only sex on her mind. Must be Tray's influence.

I tell her how Eric wants to see me that night, but I don't want to appear like I dressed in something extra sexy for his benefit. But I secretly want to do SOMETHING that gets his attention.

Based on our brief history together, there are many events that are significant. But none really are something I can dress up in remembrance of. I talk it over with Amelia and then it hits me. Dallas.

Dallas was kind of the turning point in our 'relationship.' Eric helped me when I was unceremoniously returned from that crazy Fellowship debacle. And then he tricked me into taking his blood. It was the night of our first kiss. And when he took that first bullet for me.

I finally had it! I was going to be a nerd and dress just like Stan Davis! It's subtle enough that no one at the bar will really get it, but Eric just might. AND I won't even need to invest in money for the costume. I can just borrow stuff from my friends.

On Halloween night, I appear at Merlotte's with my hair slicked back into a low, tight bun and a very apparent part directly down the middle to give the appearance of short hair; nerdy black-framed glasses with tape around the middle that I borrowed from JB (who secretly needed to wear glasses but never did because he thought it interfered with his good looks); a white dress shirt and red bow tie that I borrowed from Bill (yes, Bill owns a red bow tie!); grey men's dress slacks pulled up way above my belly button, cinched with a wide black leather belt and argyle knee-high dress socks (I got those from Calvin Norris!); and to top it off, some wing-tip shoes and a pocket protector I found at the church rummage box (don't ask me why someone's pocket protector was in there...but SCORE for me!).

Unbelievably, I'm a hit at the bar, and I don't even get groped! Not to mention the amount of tips I rake in. But now that I am on my way home, I am getting a little nervous. I'm not sure if Eric will be there waiting for me, or if Amelia is there with Tray (although they had a Were party they were supposed to go to).

When I pull down Hummingbird Lane, I get a flash of Eric running down the road with nothing but jeans on. I often think back to this time when heading home late in the evening. Oddly, it is a fond memory, one that doesn't break my heart like some of the others.

But then I realize that it's not just a flash but actually Eric running down the road with nothing but jeans on! I slam on the brakes and nearly slide off the road into a ditch! Throwing the car in Park, I'm out my door at near vampire speed.

"Eric!" I scream and kind of start jogging towards him. But I am a bit apprehensive (Word of the Day) because he is vampire, after all. And being cursed by a witch once already, there is no telling with Eric who he may have pissed off again and what danger he may pose to me.

He hears me, though, and breaks his stride. Slowly turning around to face me about 10 yards away, he says, "Do you know me?" Talk about déjà vu!

He must feel my fear a little through the bond, because he starts walking a bit faster towards me with that little smirk of his. "Do you like my Halloween outfit, Lover?" he asks, halting in front of me. "I wasn't sure if you were going to stop."

"Well, truthfully, I kind of daydream about that night a lot on my way home, so I thought it was my imagination for a minute. So it took me a little bit to realize you were real!" I say to him, silently berating myself for my sudden streak of honesty. He really doesn't need to know that I think about that night so often. Or him for that matter. His ego is quite inflated enough already!

"So you fantasize about me often?" he asks with a leer, while seductively gliding a hand over his bare chest and waggling his eyebrows. See what I mean?!

"Oh Eric! Shut up and get in, or I'll leave you out here for someone else to pick up! Geez." I shake my head and turn towards the car. Although honestly, just that little look he gave me and the way he rubbed his bare chest had me a little more than hot and bothered.

Back in the car, he leans over and kisses me ever so gently by my ear so that I can feel his lips brush against it. He sexily whispers, "Happy Halloween, Lover. Thanks for stopping for me once again."

All at once I feel happiness, lust and desire (damn blood bond) and… hunger? OK, I think the hunger is actually mine. Hunger because I get the strongest whiff of candy corn??

"Eric... why do you smell like candy corn?!!"

"What do you mean? What is candy corn?" he says, trying to sound clueless, but I detect just a bit of sarcasm in his tone... or is it the blood bond?

"My bullshit meter is reading that as a _false_, dear Eric," I retort, throwing his words back at him for once. "What did you do? Bathe in candy corn for me?" That's actually kind of sweet, in a weird kind of way.

"Is this candy corn something that you _desire_?" he asks, stretching out the word 'desire' quite seductively.

"Well, it is just about my favorite thing about this blasted _holiday_," I say, kind of sneering the word holiday.

"It seems you like Halloween about as much as I do, Lover."

We arrive at my house and walk up to the back porch, when he finally gets a chance to take in my outfit.

"What exactly is that you are wearing, Sookie? You kind of look like... well, Stan Davis, the sheriff from Dallas! You remember him, right?" Eric asks with amusement in his voice.

Ha! I knew he would get it! I unlock the back door and walk in, noticing right away that not only is Amelia not here, but the house has a distinct smell of candy corn. And there is an intricately carved Jack-O-Lantern flickering with soft candle light in the center of the kitchen table, casting eerie shadows around the room.

"Won't you come in?" I offer as I turn to see if Eric follows me inside.

"I do remember, Stan," I say with a big, genuine smile, "and that was exactly what I was going for! That's one of the things I always liked about you, Eric, you always get me!" Wait, did I just say that out loud? What is with me tonight?

I laugh, trying to make it seem like a joke, all the while taking in the sight before me (his very sculptured chest, abs and low-rise jeans... yum!). And there is that strong smell of my favorite candy, again! Taking a noticeably deep inhale I exclaim, "God! I smell more candy corn. What is going on? Did you have something to do with this?" I wave my hand around the kitchen to point out the smell and the carved pumpkin.

At vampire speed, he is suddenly in front of me, placing his large hands on top of my shoulders, leaning in a little so that I can really appreciate the smell of him. It is decidedly Eric's very unique smell mixed in with candy corn! My mouth waters with the tantalizing aroma.

"Did you say that was ONE of the things you like about me, Sookie?" he asks, leering again in his seductive voice. He is so close I can feel the slight rumble in his chest as he speaks. God, what a turn on! "What OTHER things do you _LIKE _about me?Hmmm?"

Bending his face down towards mine, he gently rubs his slightly whiskered cheek against mine. Kind of like a cat, when it rubs up against you.

This action alone makes my hootchie about ten degrees warmer! And then I feel his lips slowly rubbing from just under my ear, down along my jaw line to my chin, before making their torturous way back to my ear. Oh my god! I am not going to last with all this stimulation going on!

Instead of answering his question, which is clearly a way to try and provoke some kind of response from me, I simply reach both my hands up, grab his face and plant my most searing Sookie kiss on his mouth. His lips and tongue are so cool against my very hot, moist mouth. I am just hungry for him, for candy corn!

When I come up for air, I run my hands down his pects, rubbing my palms slightly over his hardening nipples. I lick my lips and glance up into his sapphire eyes and ask, "So, are we going to play this night out like when you were cursed? Do you want me to strip you down and wash your feet like I did that night? You remember?" I'm aiming for seduction, but I'm not sure I pull it off.

"Oh yes, Lover. I remember," he purrs. Eric backs up, places his hands at the front of his jeans and flicks the top button open in a very sultry manner, licking his lips and locking his eyes on mine. My breathing picks up, just anticipating his next move.

He slowly pulls down his zipper with his left hand, while dragging his right hand down his side to help slide the waist band of his pants off his hips. My nerd glasses fog up when I catch the sight of his orange and white striped satin underwear that I assume are like the bikinis he wore that night (only not red!).

Sweat forms at the bridge of my nose where the glasses are sitting. I take them off and throw them on the kitchen table, while pulling my hair out of its bun to let it swing freely down my shoulders and back. I kind of feel like the naughty school teacher cliché (Hot for Teacher!), but don't care enough for it to break my concentration.

As his pants make their way down his legs towards his ankles, my breathing hitches. Good god, this man is blessed!! It looks like he's smuggling a whole fruit basket in those bikinis! And his leg muscles... his quads are bulging almost as much as his underwear. His calves are as tight as my chest is from the lack of oxygen.

I can't help it anymore. Between the smell of candy corn and the god-like Viking standing nearly naked before me, I launch myself at him. While my mouth is set to devour his, my hands try desperately to yank off the damn bow tie I have around my neck. Thankfully Eric is more coherent than I and realizes the struggle. He swiftly grabs the top of my shirt by the collar and with a flick of his wrists, tears my shirt off me and lets the pieces float silently to the floor, joining Eric's now-crumbled jeans. Sorry, Bill (that was his shirt and tie after all)!

I jump up and wrap my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist, continuing my assault on his mouth. Holding my bottom for support, he starts walking us towards my bedroom.

I know immediately when we enter because it is flickering with soft candle light. Reluctantly, I break the kiss and glance around my room. Releasing my hands and legs from around him, I slide to stand on the floor. My jaw drops, definitely catching flies, as I take in the scene. Small orange pumpkin-shaped tea-light candles are placed strategically around the room, while piles of my favorite mini candy bars and handfuls of candy corn are strewn across my bed, the way some might place rose petals.

I explode into a fit of giggles and look up at my vampire who's also now smiling his biggest genuine smile. "So, do you like my little Halloween surprise, Lover?"

"How did you know all these things are my favorite? And why did you do all this? It's not like we've exactly seen each other in weeks. And we haven't really been on the best of terms lately," I add, honestly.

I feel a sudden jolt of anger, irritation, frustration... all definitely not my emotions (blood-bond again!).

Eric seems to shift his weight from foot to foot for a second while searching for the right words, the right excuse? Did I really make a 1000 year-old Viking vampire nervous? The thought makes me giggle but also feel a bit empowered.

"I wanted to spend this most horrid of holidays with someone I knew shared my enthusiasm. Amelia graciously helped with some of the finer details. Including my new scent!" Eric declares.

"What? How did she do that? And why?" I wonder.

"Well, she _is_ a witch. And I asked her. She cast a spell on me to make me smell like your favorite Halloween treat! Pretty ingenious of me, I know," he adds, very proud of his own creativity and position of authority. Apparently what Eric wants, Eric gets.

Wow. So is he admitting that he wants to spend time specifically with _me _and not for my gift/curse/quirk? And he asked Amelia to help? He went out of his way to do all this for me? For us? I know I should be mad about something, but to think that he let another witch perform some kind of magic on him so that he smelled like MY favorite candy, after his bad experience with Hallow? Well, that scores BIG in my book. With that, I melt into him, reaching up on my tippy toes to give him yet another big, wet kiss.

Satisfied that I didn't fight him on his response, he leads us towards the bed. Sweeping the contents off the bed with one big wave of his large arm and hand, he lays me down on my back. It feels so comforting being like this with him again.

Pleasant memories of Cursed Eric float through my brain while Candy Corn Eric's lips and hands ghost across my overheated skin. Without even noticing, gone are Calvin's pants, belt and socks. Spread out before him in my demi-bra and boyshort panties, I wait to be swept away in momentary bliss.

"Tell me lover, what is it about candy corn that you enjoy so much?" Eric's lust-laced voice momentarily breaks into my consciousness

"I, umm, let me think..." I stutter as my foggy brain tries to match up with my mouth. "...Well, first it's the smell," taking a deep breath, inhaling Eric's unique scent mixed with the nearly sickly sweet smell of the candy in question.

"There is also the texture. When I first place it in my mouth, it's hard, firm, yet somehow soft," I continue. Deciding to channel my inner sex kitten, I reach for his gracious plenty and wrap my fingers around it and grasp firmly, stroking him in a slow, up and down motion.

I wiggle and start kissing my way down his chest a little, so my hand (and his gracious plenty) rests between my breasts, and my wet center is pressed up against his thigh. "Usually the first one I don't bite right away, but rather let it sit on my tongue, savoring the flavor, while it slowly melts in my mouth." Stroke, stroke. Eric's eyes are rolling slightly up and back into his head. Clearly he is enjoying this little demonstration.

"After I've savored the flavor enough, I start to chew it, lets its juices permeate (last week's Word of the Day) my entire mouth." I give a little moan to express just how good that tastes. Eric's eyes pop wide open for a second, while I slowly spread the bit of his own juices leaking around his head.

I'm rubbing my breasts against his lower abdomen while speeding up strokes. In an instance, my bra disappears and his hands are pressing against my ass, making me grind into him deeper. "Once I have that first one, I'm hooked, and I have to have more," I say a little breathlessly.

"Yes, mmmm, more," Eric whispers.

That breaks me. I need to taste him, NOW! I roll him onto his back (which he lets me do, obviously) and begin to lick him from head to toe to glorious head again. I don't know how Amelia did it, but not only does he smell like candy corn, but he tastes like it, too! It takes all the will power I have to not bite! I feel like a blood-lusting vampire! Jeez!

When I have my fill (and trust me I was filled more than once), I lay contentedly in the arms of Eric. My vampire. 1000 year-old Viking vampire badass, Sheriff of Area 5. I think I'm beginning to like Halloween! And Eric-flavored candy corn.

"Lover, I believe Halloween and candy corn have just become some of my favorite things," Eric purrs.


End file.
